The Con
by Ififall
Summary: A/U- Before Mason breaks up with Corey for good, his ex boyfriend needs money and a favour...


A/N: Strong Language

* * *

A/N characters and some storylines taken from the TV show "The shield"

* * *

He's typing out the final draft on his computer. Sure he couldn't get the knitty gritty on the investigation with Kavanaugh. But he'd gotten a good enough scoop from Claudette, who was lovely. "Let me guess you're the only black guy on your team and need a scoop asap" She smiled. They got on, she gave him access to the Lisa Kensit case, the lawyer who ended up getting badly injured in the parking lot. There was a suprise that he was sitting on. He couldn't wait until his boss, Brett actually read it.

"Hey! Everyone's gone home you know, time to pack up, I'm not paying you over time!" Brett said. He walks over to him and smirks, hands in his pockets. Mason's hoping that the were can't hear his heart beating out of his chest, or sense the butterflies in his stomach. Why was his boss so good looking? He was so sexy it was criminal. To be polite he looks up at him and gives him a stilted grin. Hot or not, he still had to be professional.

"Just a few things to finish off"

"Nonsense. Pack up now, let's go out for drinks!"

"I'm not really a drinker?"

* * *

"Coffee shop then?" Brett asks. Part of him does want to go. Corey, his on, off boyfriend is getting on his ever-lasting nerves. They'd been love birds straight out of school. Both finishing with honours and getting jobs within six months. Within a year, it had gone down-hill. Corey's spending had gotten out of control, first it was the partying, then the drugs. After Mason paid for the rehab, Corey came out sober, but spending crazy amounts of money on clothes, shoes, furniture, almost to make up for having next to nothing in treatment.

His credit was down in the gutter, and so was their relationship. Now it was all about getting Corey in a good calm space. Setting him up on enough job interviews so that he'd get employed. Then when he started getting steady pay cheques, Mason would move out. But not yet...

* * *

"Mason?"

"Oh, Brett uuhh….thank you, but no, I'd bore you and the finance team to death! Thanks for the offer though"

"I'm sure you're more exciting than you think. I'd love to hear about what you do for fun!"

"Fun? What's that? See you Monday!" Mason smiled. He waves and Brett waves back, before ,making his way out. A few moments later Corey strolls in popping a wad of gum into his mouth. He's been looking thinner recently, and his boyfriend hopes that he isn't up to his old tricks.

* * *

"Another loan shark called, I need three hundred"

"No hello first huh?" Mason barks.

"Hello, I'm broke and I need three hundred" Corey said again.

"I don't get paid until next month. Ask Stiles"

"That skank literally gave me five dollars. What about Brett?"

"Stay the hell away from him Corey. I need this job and I don't need you crawling around my boss for cash"

"Not me dumb-ass,_ you_. I smelled the attraction on him, when he walked past. He uhh **like, likes** you. Why don't you turn on the charm and..."

"Wow, we're basically over right now aren't we? You clearly don't give a shit about our future. As soon as your broke you're ready to pimp me out to the highest bidder" Mason snorted.

"You dumped me in rehab and didn't send one fucking letter!"

* * *

"Keep your voice down. I haven't got any money and not prostituting myself out to my boss to keep you happy. Have a great night and get out of my office!" Mason snaps. In seconds his ex is gone and the door slams. He pulls the zip up on his jacket and shrugs. Breaking up with an on off ex had been easier than he thought. He goes to liam's place and stays there for a while until he goes back to the house, he turned down Erica's cooking at Liam's. Now his stomach is rumbling and he's ready to raid the fridge.

"Oh my god!...Corey!" Mason said, approaching the figure on the ground. He gets out his phone.

"No, don't call anyone, just...just help get me in!"

"We need to get the police involved!" He pleads.

"Yeah fucking right, when they hear all the fucking shit I've pulled, they'll be pressing charges against me! Get me up!" He yelled. Reluctantly, Mason helps him up. He tries to wrap an arm around him, but he's obviously bruised. He opens the door and helps Corey's onto the sofa, offering him a box of tissues to wiped his bloodied nose.

"Thanks"

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I want you to call Brett and ask him for that Goddamn money!"

"If I do, we are automatically through. If I get that money, I'm moving out. I'm done with you and all this bullshit" Mason warns.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We we're never gonna last. You changed so...Just call him. Take it slow, go on a couple of dates first, you don't wanna be to obvious" He advises.

Mason lifts Corey's legs up onto the sofa and passes him the television controls. "You make me sick, you know that right?"

"I love you too!" Corey teased as he turns the television on to UFC fight pass, and makes himself comfortable.


End file.
